Theirs
by Angel22022
Summary: Part of the Harsh Truths Series. Direct Sequel to Hers and His. Buffy and Naruto deal with the long reaching ramifications of Halloween.


Disclaimer: Joss owns Buffy, Kishimoto owns Naruto

Spoilers: Potentially all of both series

Chapter 1: Their Explanations

**Sunnydale **

Everyone settled in Library. It was the day after Halloween. Aside from everyone in their group who'd been effected Jenny and Angel were there as well. Giles was cleaning his glasses.

"So spill." Buffy directed at Giles. "That Ethan guy knew you. In fact all of this seemed to be attempt to get your attention."

"No doubt it was." agreed Giles. "I assume Ethan was surprised to see umm…."

"A blond ninja crashing through his store window. Yes, yes he was. He also seemed not to know anything about the costume. He may not have used the spell on it if he had." Buffy explained.

"Ah yes. I must admit I know nothing of this particular story my self. Last night you said something about slayer history…." Giles started but was interrupted by Buffy.

"I'll get to that later. First no more distractions, how do you know that creep." Buffy looks very pissed by this point.

"Fine, you're right. First of all I'm sorry. If I'd told any of you about this Ethan's plan would not have gone as far as it did." Giles starts, he looks and everyone's faces. He wonders if any of them will want to speak with him again after this. He sighs and continues. "Ethan and I hung out in the 70's. Us and our other friends…. we practiced dark magic. Ethan and I were arguably the worst of us. Ethan, well you saw Ethan now and he really hasn't changed. I on the other hand…. Being a Watcher ran in the family and I wanted nothing to do with it. I ran."

Buffy looks at Giles. She doesn't know what to say yet. She knows she tried the same thing. On the other side she still has memories from Naruto. In particular his sadness at Sasuke's abandonment of the village.

Giles continues his story. " I did horrible things. I earned my self the name 'Ripper', and I do mean I earned it. As much as I want to be honest with you all, I do not feel comfortable telling you how I did so." Giles sighs and goes into his office. He throws some photos on the table. They contain Ethan, Ripper and their friends. They are all wearing leather and have interesting hair styles. "This was us. That," he points to a young man in one of the photos "was Randell. One of the things we did was summon a demon called Eyghon. We'd let it posses us. It was basically a drug. Randell…. he lost control. We….did what we had to."

"You mean" Buffy started. She was getting increasingly upset.

"Yes, he's dead." Giles finished.

"But Eyghon's not completely gone, is it." Jenny asked. She understood why Giles would keep this from the teens, but she'd thought they'd gotten to a point were they could talk about things. Then again she wasn't being that honest either. She came to the decision that when this was over she'd spill her own secret.

"No he's not. He is most likely chasing after everyone from our group. I'm aware that I've put you all in terrible danger and I am truly sorry." Giles finished. He looked at Buffy and could see her eyes glaring with anger.

"You should have told us sooner." she growled.

"I know…" Giles sighed.

"If Eyghon had shown up before you mentioned any of this.." Buffy continued. Giles braced him self for her next words. "How could we have helped you deal with it?"

"What?" Giles asked.

"I am angry at you don't get me wrong. But you did tell us the truth and counts for enough for now." Buffy assured him.

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

Giles continued. "I will get in contact with my other old _friends_ . Hopefully we can stop Eyghon before anything happens."

"Well, I guess it's my turn." Buffy started.

"What do mean?" asked Giles.

"Talking about what I may have just learned." Buffy explained.

"Ah, you mean about slayer history." Giles said. "I must I admit even I have little knowledge about that."

"What do you know?" Buffy asked.

"That the first slayer was called at the dawn of time by some magicians to stop demons. That's all really." Giles admitted.

"Well, being with Naruto gave me some insight on how they 'called' that first girl." Buffy says with some disgust in her voice. Then she laughs. "Ya know G-man, this may be the first time Xander and Wills have more info then you."

"What, and don't call me that." Giles states.

"Well they read Naruto. My idea about the slayer comes just as much from the very _basics_ of that world as it does from what happened last night." Buffy explains.

"Oh, so what is your idea then." Giles asked.

Before Buffy can explain a light flashes across the room.

**Konoha **

Naruto once again regains his senses. Sakura is standing over him infuriated.

"You come back after being clinically dead and the first thing you do is check if _that's_ working." she cries. "I was worried about you."

"I know I'm sorry." Naruto says.

"Apology accepted, baka." Sakura says and glomps Naruto. He hugs her back.

"So, what happened?" Sakura asked.

They shift so they're both sitting up on the bed. Naruto continues being uncharacteristically quiet.

"What?" Sakura asked again.

"If I tell you wouldn't believe it. To be honest you'd probably hit me again." Naruto deadpans.

"I promise not to hit you, now tell me!" Sakura asked, getting really impatient.

Naruto gulps and explains. "I was.. sent into another world and… end up sharing another body with a woman."

Sakura glares at him. Then all of a sudden Kurama takes control and speaks through Naruto.

"I'm nipping this in the bud. Woman the whelp is being honest. I was sent with him as well."

Sakura blinks and nods. "So, that's why you…"

"Yes." Naruto admits curtly. He lights up. "I was reminded of something during all this."

"Really, what?" asked Sakura.

"Remember your match with Ino? Did you ever figure out what happened there?" Naruto questions.

"No, why?" Sakura asked.

"Cause what I learned from that woman's mind may shed light on your situation." He explained.

"Really, how?" she questioned.

"I not entirely sure, it depends how and if our worlds connect with each other." Naruto stated.

"But you were sent there, doesn't that imply a connection?" Sakura asked.

"No, that happened because of a technique someone on the other side used." Naruto explained.

Sakura gave him a confused look. "But…."

Naruto sighs. He doesn't know how to explain this. "Listen… over there…"

All of a sudden a light flashes around them both.

**Back in Sunnydale**

The light disperses and Naruto and Sakura look around to see the confused faces of the Scoobies.

**END CHAPTER**


End file.
